Past Trouble, Present War, Future Knowing
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is sort of a crossover between Celtic mythology and Twilight, but not quite. I messed up the mythology ON PURPOSE (so don't say what I did wrong-I know what I did wrong) to fit my needs. This first chapter doesn't have much Twilight characters in it, YET, but soon there will be more. Did I mention this is my first PUBLISHED Twilight fanfic? (My other one I'm writing first and then publishing-so far it's 35 pages long.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not wish I did. (Did I mention I'm a Twilight hater? I just use any excuse to write...and I was talking with my fangirl friends...OK, end ramble.) I don't own the Three Goddesses either...but I do own the mash-up of their powers.**

**

* * *

**

"Sisters!" Macha raised her arms high, long loose sleeves slipping down her arms, hands nearly touching the ceiling that they were in, speaking loudly over the arguing of her two comrades. They didn't pause for a second, making her narrow her emerald green eyes in anger. "Be quiet."

Finally, blissfully, they lowered their tones and Nemain and Badb looked at their sister. "What do you want, Macha?" Badb spat the name, tossing her brown hair disdainfully.

Macha just stared calmly at her sisters. "Bad things are coming." She turned to Nemain. "Things must be changed that have happened."

Nemain looked at Macha with disgust in her blue eyes. "And you expect me to do something, just because I am the Goddess of the Past?" She shook her spiky silver hair. "Just because you know what will happen, _Goddess of the Future_"—she rolled her eyes—"doesn't mean you control us. Right, Badb?" Nemain shot a glance at her battle-loving sister.

Easily, Badb took the bait, lust for the fight shining in her brown eyes. Her voice was raspy as she said, "Sometimes you need to look to the present to figure out what will happen." Shooting a glance at Nemain, a you-owe-me glance, she added, "And to the past, as well."

Macha sighed, running a hand through her black hair. "Sisters, just listen to me! There are creatures that escape our duties. It's as if when I cut the string, I don't cut it all the way. But I do—I always make sure!" Her voice was rising. "It's as if there's a power stronger than us out there making sure humans live longer than they're supposed to."

Nemain was quiet, in a way that was not herself. While Badb was babbling on in panic about just how much this sucked, and why might this be or how it might have come about, Nemain closed her eyes and wished, prayed to the moon, that this wasn't her fault. But if it was a result of what she had done, she would never forgive herself.

Her eyes shot open and she said, "As the Goddess of the Past, I'll try to go back to the beginning of this trouble and try to fix it."

Macha looked at Nemain in surprise. "Nemain, I'm shocked."

A small smile played across Badb's lips. "Why should it just be you? Why don't all three of us, all three of the Morrigna, go together?"

Panic fluttered in Nemain's stomach. "I can do it myself!" she protested, but it was too late.

Macha had closed her eyes and now was saying, "I can see it. The three of us will cast out the evil and the world will be safer, so much safer." She opened her eyes. "Let's cast the circle and go to the world and do our tasks."

The three Goddesses took their places at the triangle used only for certain ceremonies, like this, the one of rebirth.

Nemain took the top point. Her eyes closed in concentration, she said, "I am the Goddess of the Past. I am the crone who helps you to rebirth. I am the one who decides the path your life will go. I am the half moon. I am Nemain!" Her hands shook with the power that she felt growing.

Badb took over. "I am the Goddess of the Present. I am the mother who cares for you and provides for you and defends you. I am the one who decides the length of your life. I am the new moon. I am Badb!"

Macha's voice was calmer and sweeter than either Nemain or Badb's had been. "I am the Goddess of the Future. I am the maiden who enchants you and is at ease with her sexuality. I am the one who summons you to death. I am the full moon. I am Macha!"

Nemain was shaking, the power of the three goddesses rushing through her. "There has been great trouble that requires the Crone, the Mother, and the Maiden to be birthed again and join the mortal world. Let us take on mortal bodies, not as infants but as young women. Let us be there!"

And without a warning they fall on a heap on the floor, not of the cave they were in, but in a kitchen of a seemingly abandoned house.

Nemain stood up and dusted down her unfamiliar clothes, glancing around the kitchen. It was small, with a mini-fridge, sink and cupboards. Through the doorway she could see a living/dining room, with a table and chairs, a loveseat, and two overstuffed chairs.

Badb and Macha stood beside Nemain. Nemain inspected her body, trying to figure out her age. _Sixteen,_ she knew, without even looking that much.

As soon as she knew that, she realized that she was in someone else's body, tall and slim with long flowing reddish-brown hair, she remembered. She remembered things that she shouldn't have known, things that her body knew but she didn't.

"_Hello, Ramona." A man Nemain knew to be named Neil said. "Welcome. You'll be staying in the guest room."_

She shouldn't remember these things. She shouldn't be this Ramona, she should be Nemain, Goddess of the Past.

"_Ramona Pine!" scolded a tall gangly teen with mussed brown hair and green eyes named Jon. "Just because your parents died doesn't mean you can't do anything."_

Many more flashes showed that she was living in a city called Forks, was a student at the high school there. She hadn't made many friends, choosing instead to stay with her sisters Barbara and Maya—Badb and Macha.

A bronze-haired man kept appearing. He was heart-wrenchingly familiar. He was the one who caused all the trouble that the Three Goddesses had to solve.

But Nemain was also the cause of all this trouble too, wasn't she?

She knew that she was, even if no one else did.

* * *

**I love reviews, including concrit. Is this good enough already? Also, if you want to know more about these specific goddesses, PM me.**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
